En la Escotilla Walking after midnight
by Maya77
Summary: Una escena perdida que tiene lugar justo antes del episodio "The Long Con". Sawyer se da cuenta que tras volver con la balsa algo ha cambiado, no solo en él.


**_Aquí estoy de nuevo..aunque nunca me he ido...XD_**

**_Para situaros deciros que este minific tiene lugar después de que Sawyer vuelve herido tras marcharse en la balsa...Kate y él están en ese momento dulce que nos mostraron en la segunda temporada... esa luna de miel...pero él se está dando cuenta de que algo está cambiando...es como una escena previa a "The long Con"..._**

**_Para ello he utilizado la canción Walking after midnight de Patsy Claine... que Kate puso en la escotilla mientras cuidaba a Sawyer... y como me gusta lo que dice...creo que le viene muy bien y aquí esta pequeña escena._**

**_A ver que os parece..._**

**En la escotilla…Walking after midnight.**

Ahora que iba camino de ese zulo lleno de trastos sacados de otra época, no le parecía tan buena idea haber estafado a Hugo. En realidad no le había estafado, le había cambiado su turno dándole a la tecla por un par de cajas de galletas Oreo que tenía en su maleta. Le importaba una mierda la tecla, la escotilla y todo lo que había dentro, pero al menos podría escapar de la playa.

Últimamente la gente le miraba raro, ya no le miraban con asco u odio, le miraban como si fuera un corderito, solo por recibir un balazo de uno de esos "Otros". Estaba vivo y seguía siendo el mismo, Sawyer, el que cabreaba a todo el campamento y se quedaba con todo lo que veía por el suelo. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a esa gente? Vale que se había ido en esa balsa con Jin y Michael y el chiquillo ese..Si, Walt. Pero no lo había hecho por altruismo o por su afán de héroe, como haría el doc, él lo había hecho para marcharse, no de esa isla, sino para alejarla de él. A ella. A Kate. A la pecosa del demonio que había conseguido que toda esa gente le mirara de forma distinta. Ella estaba logrando lo que ninguna otra persona había hecho desde que era un niño y perdió a sus padres. Estaba haciendo que sus capas se fueran poco a poco desgastando, que la coraza que siempre le había funcionado para tratar a los demás, para protegerse de la gente, se fuera poco a poco desvencijando. Que viera parte de James Ford en aquel hombre que había creado y al que había llamado Sawyer. Ese personaje que había utilizado desde hacía años y que tanto le había ayudado y le había jodido al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él sin Sawyer? Viéndolo de ese modo tal vez cuando se encontrara al verdadero hijo de puta llamado Sawyer debiera darle las gracias. Qué ironía.

Aquel sitio olía a azufre y se sentía un vapor que no era normal, pero claro, en aquella roca perdida en el mundo cualquier cosa era extraña. Entró en la zona del ordenador y el señor Eko se levantó con el rostro exhausto.

-Pensé que vendría Hugo.

-He adelgazado cincuenta kilos gracias a La Isla, también he ido a la peluquería y he decido cambiar de estilista. ¿Qué te parece Eko?-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, pero Eko permaneció impasible, se levantó y lo miró fijamente.

-No olvides dar a la tecla.

-No pienso hacer otra cosa en las próximas seis horas.

Se sentó frente al ordenador y dos minutos después se estaba quedando sopa. Aquella tenue luz tenía ese influjo en él. Despertó por el ruido del temporizador. Miró extrañado a la pantalla y comenzó a introducir los números…4,8,15,16,23,42. Enter. Y allá iba otra vez el jodido 108. Al menos tenía ese tiempo para echarse una siesta. Pero entonces recordó que estaba solo y que aquel bunker era solo para él. Para él solito.

Sonrió de pura satisfacción mientras caminaba hacía la cocina. Buscó en los muebles e hizo una mueca de satisfacción al encontrar vino. En caja de cartón, pero menos era nada. Hizo una nota mental para recordar echar un trago antes de irse, o tal vez llevarse un par de cajas a su tienda. Eso sonaba mucho mejor. En realidad tampoco había mucho más. A sí, aquellas literas, donde había pasado aquellos días enfermo, hasta que despertó con Kate a su lado. Aún no se había atrevido a preguntarle cuanto tiempo llevaba allí antes de que se despertara. Y no sabía si algún día tendría el valor de preguntárselo. Tal vez cuando salieran de La Isla. Aunque la verdad es que si salían a él no le esperaba nada fuera y lo que le esperaba a ella no quería ni pensarlo. Así que mejor si ninguno de los dos salía. De todos modos tenían de todo y encima literas. Sonrió con picardía.  
>Recordaba ahora que pasaba por las duchas que no se había dado ninguna en todo ese tiempo. Bueno, pues eso si que no iba a dejarlo para después.<p>

-¡Son of a Bitch! Ahora entiendo a King Kong, aquí hay más comida que en un super.

En el almacén encontró champú y jabón además de algunas toallas. Incluso había mudas limpias. Cogió un par de ellas.

Se desnudó y encendió el grifo, no es que saliera muy caliente, pero la verdad es que le importaba muy poco, hacía meses que no se daba una ducha como dios manda. El agua recorría su piel como si fuera masajeándola. Era una sensación a la que nunca le había dado importancia, esas cosas que se daban por hecho. Darle a una tecla y encontrar agua…Maldita sea, como echaba de menos la civilización. Aquel jabón olía…joder era….¿Fresas? ¿Había cogido jabón para Chicas? Miró el bote, pero solo ponía ¿Dharma? ¿Qué coño era Dharma? A tomar por culo….

Salió de la ducha y se enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Se miró al espejo, tal vez debería haberse recortado la barba. Siempre llevaba barba. Se revolvió el cabello, salpicando el espejo, cuando escuchó un ruido.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Hay alguien por aquí?-"Maldita sea" pensó, "¿es que está siguiendo mi rastro o qué? ¿No se supone que se había ido a buscar fruta o caminar por la selva o tirar piedras?" Demonios. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que perseguirle? Salió del baño y se la encontró de frente. Por la expresión de su rostro y el color que subió a sus mejillas, se dio cuenta de que seguía con la toalla puesta únicamente.

-Hey Pecas, ¿me estas siguiendo?-Una de sus manos se colocó con picardia en el borde de su cintura tocando con sus dedos la toalla. Ella entornó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Llevaba esa camisa sin mangas azul, unos vaqueros ajustados y la mochila a la espalda. El cabello sucio y pegado al cuello. Definitivamente ella también necesitaba una ducha.

-Tomando una ducha. Si llego a saber que ibas a venir te hubiera esperado.-Sonrió con picardía, mientras se echaba el pelo hacía atrás.

-Supongo que no contabilicé bien el tiempo. ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías vestirte?-Dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo mirando hacía la toalla y luego a sus ojos.

-Porque todavía estas convaleciente y no quiero que enfermes.

-Claro, eso. Me visto entonces. ¿Me cambias el vendaje?-Preguntó con una sonrisa que era de todo menos inocente. Ella sonrió.

-Ya te dije que no soy tu enfermera.

-Si necesitas que te frote la espalda…. llámame.-Dijo dándose la vuelta y dejandola allí sola.

-¡Creo que me las apañaré sola!

Se vistió rápido porque no quería que viera el efecto embriagador que tenía en él. Escuchaba el ruido del agua al caer en la ducha. Ahora estaría desnuda, el agua filtrándose por su pelo, por su rostro, por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Joder, iba a tener que tomar una ducha fría si seguía pensando en ello. Necesitaba distraerse. Tal vez algo de música.  
>Se fue directamente a la estantería de los discos. ¿Cuándo se dejaron de fabricar los vinilos? Allí había discos de gente de los que no había escuchado hablar en su vida. ¿Quién era Gerónimo Jackson? ¿Patsy Claine? A su madre le encantaba escuchar a esa mujer.<p>

-Vamos a probar.-Sacó el vinilo con cuidado y sopló para quitarle el polvo, después lo colocó en el tocadiscos y levantó la aguja, colocándolo en un tema aleatorio. Empezaron a sonar los acordes. Era "Walking after midnight". Sonaba tal y como la recordaba. Se sentó en el sofá con la caratula del vinilo entre las manos, apoyando las piernas en la mesita.

_I go out walking after midnight __  
><em>_Out in the moonlight just like we used to do __  
><em>_I'm always walking after midnight searching for you _

_Salgo a pasear después de medianoche __  
><em>_bajo la luz de la luna, sí, como solíamos hacer __  
><em>_Siempre estoy paseando después de medianoche __  
><em>_buscándote a ti_

Sonrió para sus adentros, aquello sí que era divertido.

_I walk for miles along the highway __  
><em>_Well that's just my way of saying I love you __  
><em>_I'm always walking after midnight searching for you _

_Camino durante millas por la autopista __  
><em>_Bueno, es mi manera de decir que te quiero __  
><em>_Diempre estoy paseando después de medianoche __  
><em>_buscándote a ti_

Abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió como ella se sentaba a su lado. Tenía el pelo húmedo que se había recogido de aquella forma tan particular y asombrosa que tenía de hacerlo. Sin ni siquiera pedir permiso le levantó la manga de la camisa y comenzó a vendarle la herida.

-¿Te gusta Patsy Claine?-Ella levantó los ojos para mirarle, estaba tardando más de lo debido en contestar y ella se había dado cuenta, al igual que se habría dado cuenta de que los dos olían a fresas y por eso sonreía tanto, aunque sabía que era mejor que no hiciera referencia a aquello en ese momento, pero ya se lo echaría en cara algún día.

-A mi madre….-carraspeó.-Es una de las pocas cosas buenas que recuerdo.

-¿Y has elegido esa canción por algo en concreto?-Colocó el esparadrapo sobre la venda y presionó demasiado fuerte porque él se quejo. Kate puso cara de "lo siento" y él se bajó la manga de nuevo. ¿Por qué le preguntaba por aquella canción? ¿Qué más daba esta que otra? Aunque a decir verdad Patsy Claine era un poco como ellos, parecía que la mujer no dormía mucho por las noches. Se las pasaba buscando a alguien, igual que ellos se buscaban, no solo de noche, sino a lo largo del día.

-No.-Dijo con indiferencia.-Puse la aguja encima y fíjate, funcionó. ¿Por qué?-Kate de repente se sintió incomoda y se cruzo de brazos, esperando que no siguiera interrogándola.

_Stop to see a weepin' willow __  
><em>_She's cryin' on her pillow __  
><em>_Maybe she's cryin' for me __  
><em>_And as the sky turns gloomy __  
><em>_Night winds whisper to me __  
><em>_I'm lonesome as I can be _

_Me paro para mirar un sauce llorón __  
><em>_Ella está llorando sobre su almohada __  
><em>_Quizás esté llorando por mí __  
><em>_ Ymientras el cielo se vuelve brillante __  
><em>_y la brisa nocturna me susurra __  
><em>_estoy todo lo solo que puedo estar_

-Por nada.

-Eso no vale pecosa. ¿Qué pasa con esta canción?-Él buscó sus ojos y ella se sentó para estar justo frente a él. Miró alrededor buscando una salida, pero se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna.

-La puse el día que te estaba cuidando, cuando volviste de la balsa.-Sawyer sonrió como ella sabría qué haría. Con ese orgullo machito de "Te lo dije". Ella entornó los ojos y se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

-Entonces si que has sido mi enfermera-Sonrió más ampliamente, apoyando el codo en el respaldo para tener la misma posición que ella, frente a frente.

_I go out walkin' after midnight __  
><em>_Out in the moonlight just like we used to do __  
><em>_I go walkin' after midnight __  
><em>_Searchin' for you _

_Salgo a pasear después de medianoche __  
><em>_bajo la luz de la luna, sí, como solíamos hacer __  
><em>_Siempre estoy paseando después de medianoche __  
><em>_buscándote a ti_

-Tal vez un poco. ¿Te has tomado la medicación Sawyer?-Suspiró con fastidio. Era como una madre detrás de sus polluelos, solo que él nunca se había imaginado a Kate como madre y sus pensamientos no giraban en torno a que le cuidara de ese modo. Como ya le dijo un día, "había mejores formas de despertar a un hombre" y en este caso, de cuidarle.

-Si mamá.

-¿Porque te lo tomas todo de ese modo?

-¿De qué modo?-Dijo algo malhumorado.

-Como si nada importara. ¿Eres consciente de que has estado a punto de morir?

-Pero estoy vivo Kate. Fin de la conversación.–Se levantó y quitó aquella maldita canción, guardando el disco en su correspondiente lugar , con la intención de volver al ordenador.

-Claro. Está claro que no se puede hablar contigo.-Se giró de mala gana y ella supo que había algo que quería decirle desde hacía unos días. Solo que no había encontrado el momento o las palabras para decirlo, pero ese momento había llegado.

-No quiero que sigas haciéndolo.

-¿Haciendo qué?-Preguntó enfrentándose a su rostro.

-No necesito que esté siempre tras de mí, pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos, preguntando si me he tomado las malditas pastillas, si me he cambiado el vendaje, ayudándome con los ejercicios, puedo hacerlo yo solito. Ssí que deja de tratarme así.-Kate se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la cordura, parecía una loca y le estaba volviendo loco a él.

-Vale. Supongo que tampoco querrás que los demás sepan que eres un celestino y que estas aquí no por esas galletas que le has prometido a Hugo, sino para que él pueda estar toda la tarde con Libby.-Sonrió ahora haciendo equilibrio con sus pies. Él se acercó hasta ella, cogiendola por el codo con furia, ella se estremeció solo un poco, al ver su rostro.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi Kate y no querrás saberlo. Así que…¡Olvídame!

-Lo que tú digas. Eso está hecho, ¿algo más?-La alarma comenzó a sonar en ese preciso instante. Sawyer la miró y la soltó suavemente. Ella seguía mirándole con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto odiaba y amaba a la vez.

-¡Pulsa la puta tecla!-Se dio la vuelta y se marchó como si tuviera una cita importante.

-¡Hey!….¡Sawyer solo estaba bromeando! ¡Sawyer!

Era de noche y no podía dormir, así que salió de su tienda y caminó por la playa. La mayoría de la gente estaba durmiendo excepto algunos que conversaban alrededor de las hogueras. Sabía que estaba acercándose alguien y no podría ser otro que ella. Llegó hasta que estuvo a su altura y le miró de reojo, pero él no se movió.

-Acabo de venir. Locke me ha sustituido.-Dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, le miró, pero él no lo hizo.

-¡Como me alegro!-Ahora sí la miró, pero enseguida volvía sus ojos hacía el océano.

-Me preocupé por ti cuando te fuiste. Me preocupé mucho.-Miró primero al suelo y luego busco su rostro, ella estaba mirándole, con los ojos humedecidos.-Y me alegro…. no sabes cómo me alegré al ver como despertabas en aquella litera. Y no voy a cambar ese pensamiento por mucho que intentes alejarme de ti. Te cuidé, sí, no me aparté de tu lado todo ese tiempo. No es malo tener miedo Sawyer. Eso es lo que me digo todos los días, desde hace bastante tiempo.-Él suspiró y comenzó a hablar sin poder evitar sentirse un estúpido por lo qué iba a decir.

-No me siento cómodo con la forma….como me miran…no…yo no estoy acostumbrado…no le he importado nunca a nadie Kate-La miró a los ojos, herido, como si le diera vergüenza que ella supiera aquello.-…..y nadie me ha importado a mi….

-Se a qué te refieres.-Dijo con nostalgia. Aquella conversación estaba siendo tan profunda que los dos sabían que era mejor sacar otro tema. Y fue él quien lo hizo. Le preguntó algo que llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose y que necesitaba saber igual que necesitaba respirar.

-¿El doc y tu…?-Kate le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Sawyer por Dios! ¿Seguimos estando en la secundaria?-Él la miró recordando aquella mañana que le había respondido lo mismo cuando Hugo había intentado sonsacarle información sobre Libby.

-A veces creo que sí. ¿Os habéis liado o está esperando a presentarte a su familia?-Ella vio que no lo preguntaba en broma. Respiró hondo y le dijo exactamente lo que pensaba.

-Nada de eso. ¿Contento?-Sawyer dio una media sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba saltando como un niño pequeño.

-No mucho la verdad, deberías liarte con él, es mejor persona que yo.-Esperaba que no lo hiciera, pero en realidad por mucho que no quisiera verlo Jackass tenía las de ganar en muchos campos y en aquel terreno también.

-¿Quién dice eso?-Preguntó ella que le hizo dudar de sus pensamientos anteriores.

-Todo el mundo. Todo el puto campamento lo considera como Moisés y el resto somos su rebaño.-Kate sonrió abiertamente y él la miro como si estuviera burlándose de él. Ella se puso la mano sobre la boca para no hacerle enfadar.

-No tienes pinta de oveja.-Dijo entre carcajadas.

-No estoy de humor Kate.-Ella dejó de sonreír y le agarró de ambos brazos obligándole a mirarla y que ambos estuvieran de frente. Él se movió de mala gana.

-No necesito que te compares con él para saber quién eres Sawyer. Como te dije una vez hay un ser humano dentro de ti, lo sé, solo que llevas demasiado tiempo ocultándolo, pero cuando le dejes salir, cuando dejes que los demás vean lo que yo he visto, entonces todo el mundo sabrá cómo eres, quién eres.-Todo aquello le pilló desprevenido y no supo muy bien qué decir y qué hacer, así que utilizó su humor como forma de hacer que aquello pasara cuanto antes.

-Prefiero reservarte la exclusividad Pecas.-Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y mirándola de arriba abajo. Kate entornó los ojos y miró hacía su tienda.

-¿Vas a darme un poco de vino?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vino?-Hizo como si no supiera a qué se refería.

-El que te has llevado de la escotilla.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Maldita sea, me sigues a todas partes y ahora quieres que te de mi vino.

-Los dos sabemos que no es tuyo. Solo un poco.-Cuando sonreía de ese modo era difícil negarle algo.

-Tal vez consiga emborracharte y te desnude.-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mano al pasar por su lado.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad esta tarde.-Dijo ella coqueta.

-¡Demonio de pecosa! ¿Porqué no me diste una señal?-Ambos sonrieron sabiendo que iba a ser muy dificil esquivar las próximas señales.

-Tendrás que esperar a la próxima.

-Entonces tendré que estar más atento.

-¿Y el vino?

Sawyer se dirigió a su tienda, mientras ella se sentaba en la playa, esperando a que regresara. Su corazón iba a mil por horas mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas. Aquello había ido demasiado lejos, era una sensación extraña, un sentimiento extraño, que no era capaz de parar, ni siquiera de asimilar. Tenía que conseguir que ella dejara de confiar tanto en él, que todo el mundo dejara de sonreírle con caras de lelos. No se merecía a alguien como ella, ni tampoco el afecto de aquellos que poblaban el campamento. Todo lo que había hecho merecía un castigo y más bien parecía que estar en aquella isla, disfrutar de su compañía, de esa sonrisa, de lo que veía en sus ojos, lo que decían sus palabras y lo que podía leer más allá de todo aquello, era un premio. Había ganado el premio gordo y ni siquiera había jugado.  
>Tarde o temprano ella le odiaría como lo habían hecho siempre todos los que habían estado junto a él y no pudo por menos que recordar a Cassidy. Ella también le miraba del modo en que Kate lo había hecho esa noche, aunque fueran distintas, no iba a repetir el mismo error dos veces. Tenía que alejarla de él, sacar lo peor de sí mismo y mostrárselo en bandeja. Y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Siempre se había llamado en la jerga de los estafadores "El gran golpe". Y tenía lo que necesitaba para llevarlo a cabo.<p> 


End file.
